Harry Potter and the Summer of Surprise
by HarryTiberiusPotter
Summary: It’s the beginning of the summer, Harry has lost so much this year. Can he prepare himself in time for the inevitable confrontation? This is Harry’s journey to his sixth year.


Title: Harry Potter and the Summer of Surprises

Disclaimer: Rights to the Harry Potter characters, names, likenesses, illustrations and related indicia are neither claimed nor implied by the author. Furthermore, this author isn't, affiliated with, or funded by Warner Brothers, Scholastic Press, Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, J. K. Rowling, Mary GrandPré, Larry Anderson or David Blaine in any way, nor is we endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties.

Summary: It's the beginning of the summer, Harry has lost so much this year. Can he prepare himself in time for the inevitable confrontation? This is Harry's journey to his sixth year.

Rating: PG-13(?)

Spoilers: Books One to Five

AN: Thank you very much for the help Firecraker

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time

Three Doors Down, Kryptonite

Chapter One

Harry's so called family spent the drive to Surrey in silence, still intimidated by the Order's threats, specifically Mad-Eye Moody's. Harry spent the drive from London brooding over the events of the past month, trying to figure out what could have been done differently. Once more he was forced to conclude that there wasn't much he could have changed, that the blame for this went out in so many directions that it was impossible to lay it on any one person.

His thoughts were filled with ifs and buts and what should have beens. Ever since Harry had been forced to watch Sirius fall through the veil he had been thinking. Not only about the events that lead to his Godfather's death, but also everything that had happened in the previous year. This had been the worst year at Hogwarts for him, he had been tortured by two teachers; to make it worse things that made him the happiest were torn from him.

Coming to Privet Drive from school had always been a depressing event, but this year would be ten times worse. Harry had a gnawing feeling that he would be left alone again this summer. Harry dragged his school things into the house, he was about to stick his things into the cupboard under the stairs when he noticed the letter; sitting on the kitchen table. As Harry went to pick it up, he could almost hear Mad-Eye's trademarked yell of 'Constant Vigilance'. Sitting down, thinking about the letter, he didn't notice the fact that he was left alone. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had left almost immediately, and if Harry had been paying attention he would have seen them flee as though the entire Wizards population were coming for tea.

The letter was in Remus' handwriting, but Harry was trying to be cautious, fearing another Portkey. Harry was staring intently at the letter in front of him, considering what he could do. A few minutes of staring and he was still undecided when something happened to break him out of his trance. Fawkes appeared in a puff of smoke, he was carrying a large cloth bag, with a letter stuck to its side.

Harry looked at the unusual Phoenix in confusion, other then in the DoM he had never seen the fiery bird outside of Dumbledore's office. Harry watch mystified as the amazing creature set the bag down and half leapt, half glided to stand in front of Harry. The two of them watched each other, Harry got the impression that Fawkes was analyzing him. After a few moments Fawkes began singing, the tune was much more melancholia then Harry had ever heard. To Harry the sorrow filled song was a tribute to a man that had lost so much.

Fawkes' trilling voice was helping, as usual. Harry could feel the strain of the past year begin to slowly diminish. Everything from Sirius' death to his mistreatment at the hands of the Minister of Magic was beginning to fade. Even as the burden of it all was leaving he knew this was only a temporary reprieve, he was thankful for it nonetheless. His head was clear, and with that came new understanding... new acceptance of things beyond his control. As Harry slowly began to release his anger, his bitterness and tension he came to the conclusion that he needed to hear Fawkes' song. Even if he didn't truly understand what was being sung.

Sighing Harry picked up the letter from Dumbledore; the envelope was brightly and oddly colored. The envelope contained three letters, the first was only a request for Harry to read the letter from Lupin before continuing with the other two that were sent with Fawkes. With a heavy heart Harry picked up the letter from the table and unfolded it, as he began reading Fawkes continued his healing melody.

_Harry,_

_I have a feeling this letter is going to be very difficult for me to write, Albus requested that I send this to you to explain the new arrangement that he came to with you Aunt and Uncle. He had a feeling that threats would only go so far with people such as your relative. During your school year Sirius and Albus were able to come to a mutually satisfactory deal involving a great deal of money and a new home for your Aunt and Uncle once you come to age._

Harry put the letter down for a moment and listened for a moment, the usual noise of the house was goneThere was only the sound of Fawkes, and then Harry's laughter. If this was any indication of how this summer would be it was looking up. 'This might just make up for some of last year' Harry thought to himself as he picked the letter up once more.

Stop looking at this letter like that, I more then anyone else understand your need for independence. It was Sirius' wish that you had a better environment to live in during your stay there. After coming to the agreement Sirius and another Wizard set up a series of charms in what was once your Uncle's basement. Part of the deal they came to was the purchase of the basement, and the rest of the house.

_If things have gone as planned then Fawkes has brought a bag with a treasure trove held within; it was Albus' idea to open your family vault early and bring you an assortment of books and items to help with almost any training that will be done outside of school. Opening the vault was difficult to say the least, the goblins were only willing to do so under the provision that no money would be taken out of the vaults until you reach your majority. I'll allow Albus to explain the other matters that concern the two of you and move on to my little contribution to hopefully easy Sirius' passing. _

_I would like you to set this letter aside for one moment and retrieve the bag that Fawkes has brought you, inside you'll find five shrunken trunks you'll recognize the password from the map I'm sure. After you rummage around I would like you to speak with Albus who should be there momentarily_

Harry looked up at the door, startled when someone knocked. Seconds letter Albus Dumbledore walked through the door and held it open while a trunk serenely floated in and sat itself down beside an empty chair across from Harry. The two of them sat in silence and watched other for a few moments before Dumbledore reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bag and offered them to Harry

"Lemon drop?" When Harry shook his head Albus sighed and continued. "It has been a trying time for us all, you especially have felt the burden of things I was hoping could be stalled. When we last met in my office I touched upon the prophecy. There is so much more that we need to discuss."

Harry nodded his head, and was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted him. "I have already given you an explanation and an apology for my actions and inactions. Now though I would like to explain the things that Sirius has set into motion. You see, Sirius was worried about a few things. Primarily he was concerned about your well-being, he wanted to give you a place that you could call your own, a place that could give you the protection and the privacy you need."

Harry started shaking his head, with an edge in his voice bordering on the rage he felt in the Headmaster's office he spoke. "I don't want to talk about him, I can't talk about Sirius. He's dead and there's nothing that can be done about it, you said that, hell even Nearly Headless Nick made sure I knew I would never see him again. I just can't deal with it right now."

Albus nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I understand, but there are a few things that we are going to have to eventually talk about. I'm willing to give you the time and the space you need Harry, but remember I'm always willing to help if you will let me."

"Thank you Sir." Albus waved his hand and cut Harry off.

"When we're not at Hogwarts I prefer to be called Albus, after all we are equals. There are just a couple of things before I must take my leave. Because of the events in the Department of Mysteries I once again find myself in favor at the Ministry and I was able to get a few concessions from Cornelius. First of all any magic you do inside your home will be ignored by the Ministry, secondly after listening to the events that happened after the Tri-Wizard Tournament the restrictions concerning Apparition have been lifted from you and you will be able to begin training as soon as you're ready. When the time comes I will return here and begin your training, the basics are simple and I'm sure you will pick them up quickly, but I'm more interested in teaching you the finer points that turning it into an art form."

"Well si... I mean Albus, that's great. I take it I won't be alone this summer then? I can't wait to start training, I especially want to learn some of the moves you pulled off in the Ministry offices." Albus stood up and laughed for a second holding out his hand, Harry stood and shook it, following him to the front door.

"Excellent then, unfortunely I must leave, I have an important meeting with our illustrious leader." Albus turned and looked past Harry and into the kitchen where Fawkes was still sitting. "We will continue our discussion another day, there is much that you need to be told and shown. For now though, remember that Phoenix's go where they feel they are needed the most, and choose their own path."

Harry thought about the cryptic comment as he headed back into the kitchen; it wasn't until he started petting Fawkes that he realized that the beautiful Phoenix had stayed behind. "Well Fawkes, it's nice of you to stay but don't you think you should be getting back home?"

Fawkes lightly pecked Harry's hand and seemed to glare at him, almost as though he were reprimanding Harry. "Ok, I'm sorry. Well I don't have anything fancy for you to rest on, but I'm sure I can fix that problem in no time. First though I think I should take a look at all these packages that were left for me. Actually, I think I'll let Hedwig get comfortable first."

As Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage Fawkes started nodding, as soon as Harry let his owl free she flew over to the table and landed near Fawkes. The two of them stared at each other as Harry began looking through the first trunk.. Harry decided to start by enlarging the five trunks. When that was done Harry sat back for a second. Four of them were labeled with the Marauder's names and the last had his, with a small space below to add a nickname.

Harry again sat in silence, contemplating the simple trunk before him, here was something that connected him to his father and his friends. The trunk was beautiful and Harry instantly loved it. It didn't matter to him what it did, only that he could almost feel his parent's love emanating out of it.

Harry tapped the nameplate with his wand and whispered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. The trunk opened and Harry peered inside. It was completely empty except for a small instruction manual sitting at the bottom. Pulling it out Harry closed the trunk and started reading it. It was a short description of the charms placed on the trunk, ones that would increase its holding capacity and another to keep it light.

The most interesting ability of the trunk though was that with a spoken command it can be changed into a golden chain with a medallion. Harry decided to fill it with some necessities and emergency items so that he could keep himself prepared. Setting the manual on the table Harry turned to his fathers old trunk. The inside looked to be about the same size but this trunk had assorted items ranging from rings to what looked like journals.

Over the next hour Harry sat in his Uncle's kitchen sorting out the different trunks, each one was packed with a theme in mind. Sitting on top of everything in his father's trunk was a wand wrapped in a soft material. Harry slowly unwrapped the ancient looking wand, the instant Harry touched it he could feel himself connect with the powerful wand.

Working on instinct Harry gave it a swish and flick, a burst of multi-colored light burst out of the end of the wand and soft music came out for a moment. Harry set the wand on the table and decided to cast some spells with it after finishing what he started.

Remus' was filled with Marauder toys, anywhere from one to four of each of them. For example there was four journals, yet only two quills. The journals were connected to each other, and after searching for a bit Harry was able to find explanations for most of the things. Some of them had a passive sort of magic, like a set of rings that seemed to work like a video camera/projector. Three of those seemed to have something recorded within, Harry put them aside to take a closer look later.

Sirius' was completely predictable, everything in the trunk was geared towards pranks. Harry was sure that most of Filch's list was inside of this trunk. Harry smirked as he opened the last one, inside there were sets of books neatly stacked. On top there was a set of books, each with the titles 'Marauders' Guide to...' Harry quickly flipped through the plethora of books, Remus had even included a book listing the contents of his new library. The best part of the way it was organized was the fact it had a main listing and then into sub-categories.

He was unsure about the trunk that used to belong to Peter Pettigrew, nervous about opening it and seeing what it contained. After contemplating it for a bit Harry opened it and looked inside, the last trunk was filled with even more books. Harry sighed in relief as he realized that anything that had been Peter's inside was long gone. Harry closed it, he had enough of looking at books at the moment and he was getting hungry. After making himself a quick lunch Harry sat down at the table and picked up Remus' letter once again.

_Welcome back Harry, I wish I could be there with you and tell you these things in person. _

_I told you this was going to be difficult for me to write, I would have much rather been with you this summer. It's important that you choose your own path this summer, your sixth year is very important. Recent advancements concerning the Wolfsbane Potion have me segregated at the moment._

_Remember, your trunk can easily hold everything you've been given inside of it. As an amulet it's almost weightless. The concealment charms allow you to wear it, and most people won't even notice it's there. As for the basement, I'm sure you've been to Gringotts before. Once you go through the door it will act like one of their vaults, to anyone else it's back to what it used to be. Unauthorized to either would be a costly mistake, remember you're not alone. _

_With love,_

_Moony_

Harry shrank the trunks, and put them into the trunk he would soon wear around his neck and walked into the basement.

Interlude

Neville had been waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore for more then an hour, and he showed up on time. Neville was holding his new wand, he still couldn't believe the intense connection he felt to his wand. After being forced to use a wand that didn't suit him for so long, even just holding his own wand made his heart beat faster. That wasn't what was on his mind at the moment though, ever since the battle at the Ministry there had been a fire burning within him.

Harry had started the embers, and practicing with the DA had flamed them. Throughout the year Neville's confidence had soared upwards, he had found something else he was good at. The battle had changed him; being hit with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix he knew what he had to do. Getting his new wand just added to his need to learn everything he could in order to fight at Harry's side.

Neville's grandmother had surprised the young Wizard. She brought him to Ollivander's without making one comment, and when Mr. Ollivander told him about his new wand his grandmother left the shop to wait outside. To Neville's surprise she told him how proud she was, how proud his parents would be. Neville knew that he owed it to Harry and Fawkes. So Neville sat and waited for Headmaster Dumbledore and held the wand that had chosen him.

PS: Please review, or I won't updte until I finish writing the next part :P (Not being a review whore, I just think I'm funny)


End file.
